Spitfire One-shots
by Acropen
Summary: A dumpsite collection for Spitfire one-shots that are full of fluff, angst and spitfire goodness.
1. Come Home

"Wally," she called out.

"Yes, babe?"

She could hear him, "Wally.."

"Artemis.."

Artemis looked at the monument in front of her. The Eiffel Tower stood in all its glory against the setting sun. The warm weather of June wrapped around her, "It's been a year."

"I know, babe." There was a pause. "I miss you."

Artemis breathed in, "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know.." His voice was getting quiet, and euphoric, "It's so nice here."

Artemis bit her bottom lip. She knew he didn't mean Paris, "Don't say that." She glared at the orange horizon, "Just come home, Wally."

She heard him with but it was a little distorted, "I'll try, babe." He took in a long breath, "I have to go."

"Already?" Artemis whined. She wanted to grab hold of him.

Wally chuckled, "It's the speed force, babe. You can't really stand still for long." He paused and Artemis felt his presence draw nearer, "This time next year?"

Artemis swallowed. Even if they did this everyday, it wouldn't be enough. "If I'm gonna be talking to myself again then no thank you." She missed his goofy face and freckled body. She missed him. She sighed, "Fine."

"See ya, babe."

A quick second and Artemis no longer felt his presence, "See you.." She took in another breath and stared at the Tower. She waited until the sun was long under the horizon before she made to move.

"Artemis?"

She quickly whipped around, trying to locate the voice that sounded a lot like Wally. Much louder and coherent than his ethereal voice. "Wally?"

She heard a laugh, "You're still here." Artemis wanted to smile and scowl at the same time. He was teasing her but he sounded so alive. "I'm glad," he said. Artemis smiled. "I think I figured out how to stay in one spot.." He sounded closer.

She lifted her hand and touched the air where his voice came from, "Wally.." The air around her hand felt heavy. She felt around it, almost like there was a shape.

A small portal of light opened and she almost drew her hand back, "Artemis!" She felt the shape become more familiar. She felt the tips of his fingers first, his freckled palm, until she could grab hold of his wrist, "Artemis, don't! It's dangerous–"

"Wally, I can get you out!" Artemis' grip tightened. "Wally, you have to let me–!" Wally's fingers twitched before they wrapped around her wrist.

"Babe, this can only go two ways. One very bad way–"

"Or a good one," she finished. "Wally, please." She could feel both of them being pulled in, "Last time you left, I couldn't help you. I wasn't even there when you disappeared, Wally!" His grip tightened, "So let me save you." The portal was widening and she watched her tears get pulled in, "Come home!"

She saw Wally's other hand materialize and she instinctively grabbed hold of it. The portal was at the height of a human and her feet were scraping against the ground. She stared into the portal, desperately trying to root her feet to the ground, "Wally–"

She watched a figure form against the bright light. Lightning was bursting around it. She stared at Wally's face as it drew closer. His orange hair stuck out of his mask, his green eyes staring wide-eyed, his freckled jaw with that gape. He looked exactly the same as the day he disappeared.

"Artemis!" As soon as Wally's body left the portal, the speed force closed itself and neither of them could feel it. When Wally shot out of the portal, he slammed into Artemis, throwing them both back against the ground. "Ow," he winced. Artemis rubbed her eyes and quickly sat up. She crawled to Wally, "Babe–" and hit him on the arm, "Ow! What was that–" and hugged him, "for?"

Artemis hugged him tighter. She buried her face in the familiar space against his neck and let his scent wash over her. Her fingers gripped his suit and Wally soothed her back as she cried, "Shh.." His arms wrapped tightly around her, "It's OK. I'm home."


	2. No Prom

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the young scarlet speedster, "What is it, Wally?"

The two of them had been standing in the command room ever since Artemis arrived. Wally had been pacing the room back and forth waiting for her. Due to annoyance, the rest of the team left the speedster to his mumbling and furiously animated hand gestures for the arrival of the archer. As soon as the zeta tubes beamed and Artemis walked in, Wally had been staring at her with his arms crossed.

The speedster didn't reply making Artemis place a hand on her hip and ask again, "Did you want something?"

Wally pursed his lips, "Not particularly."

Artemis raised both her eyebrows and nodded, "Okay." Wally continued to stare at her and it was getting on her nerves. Before she could ask another question, the zeta tube behind her lit up and the speedster was gone. Artemis watched the dimming light of the tube and called out, "Nice to see you, too, babe."

"Aww thanks." Artemis turned to Robin walking in with a cup of ice cream.

"Funny," Artemis mumbled before she turned back to the zeta tube. Aggravated, she looked at Robin smirking at her in between spoons. "Do you know what's—"

"No idea," Robin took another spoonful of ice cream. "Do you?"

Artemis threw her hands up in the air, "Not a clue. I just got here."

"I know," Robin tapped the spoon on the edge of the cup before pointing it towards Artemis, "Wally was waiting for you all morning."

"He was?" she asked, "then why did he just leave?" Robin shrugged while the zeta tube lit up behind them without Artemis noticing. Artemis groaned and grumbled under her breath, "I'm gonna kill—"

A bolt of lightning picked up Artemis and sped back into the tube, leaving the boy wonder by himself. Artemis suddenly found herself on the school grounds of Gotham Academy, "—him." She looked up and found herself staring at Gotham Academy's banner ' _Last night under the Stars'_. Artemis mentally slapped herself, "Prom."

She turned around to find Wally standing close to her, he threw his hands up in the air, "And it's tomorrow!" he yelled, his voice hitching an octave. He quickly crossed his arms. "Why haven't you asked me yet?" he asked.

Artemis almost laughed if it weren't for how serious Wally looked. His shoulders were hitched up and his foot was rapidly tapping on the ground. She stared at him, "I wasn't planning on going."

Wally's eyes quickly widened, "Whaaaa?" Artemis was about to point out that he was missing a _T_ when Wally continued, "How can you not go to your own prom? Your _last_ prom before we're shipped off to college?"

Artemis shrugged her shoulders, "It's not that big of a deal, Wally. It's just one night of dancing and bad music." She watched Wally's face contort intro three different expressions and stifled a laugh. She waited for his gape to disappear before she asked, "Did you want to go?"

Wally narrowed his eyes, contemplating if she was actually asking or just wondering due to pity. "Maybe," he answered with pursed lips. Artemis was surprised when Wally's posture quickly slackened and he was rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh, "I mean, I don't mind dancing to bad music—" he extended a hand out to the archer, "with you."

Artemis blushed, cutting off the next lines Wally had lined up. She didn't need to see how red she was due to the way Wally's eyes just widened. She quickly shook her head. She still wasn't used to how Wally can just blurt out those things. Since they started dating, he was the one who always asked for dates and called out cheesy lines that would make her tense up.

She sighed, thinking it wasn't fair on Wally. She wanted him to feel the way he makes her feel. She can't just let Wally freak out over small things like prom. She turned back to the banner and internally groaned. She still didn't want to go to prom.

"Let's move in together," she called out, making the speedster choke on air. She turned around with a smirk, "Excited much?"

"Are you serious, Artemis?" Wally took a step closer to her, "Do you really want that?" Wally stopped a step short next to her. He let out a snort before narrowing his eyes at her, "Do you really hate prom that much?"

"Trust me," Artemis replied with narrowed eyes, "I'd rather that than go to prom," Wally threw his gaze up and shook his head, making Artemis smile. She looked down, reached out and grabbed the edge of his sleeve, wondering if holding his hand would give her the confidence to be like him, "I'd rather dance to bad music every hour of every day in the privacy of our own home," she paused and looked back up to Wally, "with you?" she finished almost sheepishly.

His lips pursed, "Are you asking or.." he muttered. Wally watched her and the way her eyebrows scrunched together. It was the closest thing Artemis had to puppy-dog-eyes and Wally could never say no. Wally sighed. Not like he'd say no. In a quick second, he grabbed Artemis' hand and pulled her in towards him before spinning her into a dip.

"Artemis Crock," he was almost whispering, "will you move in with me after we graduate?" he asked.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the speedster, not amused, "I asked first."

Wally loudly took in a sharp breath and tilted his head to the side, "Technically, you _told_ us to move in together. So—"

"YES. Gosh, Wally," she laughed making Wally smile, "Yes, I'll move in with you."

Wally gave her the biggest grin she'd seen, making Artemis grab his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. Wally leaned down to deepen it while he planned what time he was going to pick her up tomorrow, because it wouldn't be right to let Artemis miss out on her last prom. Even if it was against her will, he'll make sure every day she spends with him had no regrets.


	3. Vows

"Tell me I'm hallucinating," she whispered to Wally as she stepped onto the stage next to him, "Please, tell me you didn't ask Beast Boy to be our ring _bear_ -er."

Wally muffled a laugh, "I was going to ask Megan but you already asked her to be one of your bridesmaids." Artemis punched his arm, making everybody laugh at the the couple on their wedding day.

* * *

Oliver Queen coughed, making the two heroes look at him in his black ministry suit, "We all know why we've gathered here today in.." he raised his arms up, gesturing the audience to look up at the interior of the Eiffel Tower above them, "the middle of Paris." Artemis and Wally looked to each other and grinned. Oliver addressed the audience's attention back to the couple, "If these two hadn't fallen madly in love with each other-"

"And hadn't almost died," Dick Grayson called out from behind Wally, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thanks a lot, Dick, " Wally muttered over the audience's laughter.

"Then we'd be warm in our homes instead of freezing out here," Oliver continued, ensuing more laughter.

Dinah Lance narrowed her eyes from the front row. "Ollie," she warned.

Oliver laughed, "I'm only kidding, sweetie." He turned to Artemis and whispered, "I'm more than happy to be here for my favorite archer."

Artemis grinned, "Can you say that a little louder for Roy?"

Oliver chuckled. He ignored Roy's piercing eyes and addressed the audience again, "I'm especially happy to be here when I heard the bride and groom wrote their own vows!"

Wally and Artemis gulped at the same time, before giving each other a sheepish grin. This was in fact their idea when they were trying to find out the chicken in the relationship, but after writing their vows, they found themselves blushing at the thought of reading them out loud to everyone who knew them.

Oliver took a step back and gestured for Wally to go first. Wally coughed and looked at Artemis, "First of all, can I just say that you look absolutely beautiful today. That dress looks like it was created just for you."

The crowd cooed and Artemis smiled with a raised eyebrow, "Alright, Wally. I already said yes."

"I know," Wally grinned, "And now you're about to say _'I do._ ' And I still can't believe it." He gestured towards the bridesmaids, "Zatanna, your maid of honor, always teases me about how deplorable I am when it comes to food," he then points to the line behind him without turning, "and everyday Dick never fails to point out why you're too good for me. He just did it a while ago while you were walking down the aisle. My own best man!" he exclaimed and the crowd laughed again.

He waited for them to calm down, by pulling on his tie. He looked at her again, "Everyday I keep asking myself, what did I ever do to deserve you," the bridesmaid gave a unison of _aww_ s and Artemis smirked before looking to the ceiling as if giving his words some thought.

"And then it dawned on me;" he continued, "I. Am. Just.. Too hot and irresistible for you to ignore." the crowed laughed and Artemis rolled her eyes. Wally smiled at her, "I know you love me because I'm smart," she rolled her eyes, "smart enough to know never to mess with you during finals week," Wally animatedly gulped and stretched the collar of his suit, "again." The crowd chuckled. "And fast enough to dodge your arrows, on more than one occasion."

"On multiple occasions," Artemis added.

"My point is, babe," Wally reminded her, "As much as you're absolutely in love with me," she rolled her eyes and Wally chuckled at his own joke. He then smiled and looked at her earnestly, "I am without a doubt, hopelessly in love with you," he let the pause extend while the crowd hushed over in respect. He quickly broke it with his next few words, "And even if there was another Reach invasion or Magnetic Field Disruptor-"

"God. I hope not," someone from the crowd called out. Wally guessed it was his uncle Barry.

Wally took Artemis' hand in his, "I'll always run back to you."

The crowd fell silent as they gave the couple a moment. Artemis gave him a small smile and Wally squeezed his hand before he let go. He mouthed a good luck for Artemis.

Artemis took in a deep breath. She's never been much of a speaker, even in front of a crowd of familiar faces. But in that moment, all she needed were his endearing green eyes that always saw her as the world. "Wallace Rudolph West," after a wince from Wally, her words came after the other, "when we decided to write our own vows, I panicked because I didn't know what I could say in front of all our friends and family that would convince them of how much I love you," she slowly took in another breath, "And then I realized I could do that by telling them a story."

Wally's eyes widened, "No."

Artemis grinned and continued, "Remember last time we were in Paris?"

"Artemis," he warned.

"You brought me here to propose to me." This earned a few confused glances from their guests. Everyone knew Wally proposed to Artemis at the cave where they first met. After another mission that came too close for comfort, he had whipped out the ring he was carrying for a week and knelt down on one knee.

Wally groaned and leaned down to beg, "Please don't."

She smirked at the pleading speedster, "But I wasn't the only blonde woman wearing an orange hoodie under the Eiffel Tower that day."

"Oh, god, she's gonna do it," he muttered to himself as he rubbed a hand down his face.

"I got here late and there was a crowd gathered around her," she let her words drawl out as Wally agonized at every word, "because Kid Flash in all his yellow and red glory was all the way in Paris _proposing_ to this girl." The crowd burst into laughter, "It was only after the poor girl said ' _Oui oui!_ ' and you saw me glare at you before walking away," she chuckled, "that you even realized she wasn't me." Wally slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Artemis took both of his hands in hers and squeezed them, urging him to look at her, to show him that he's her whole world now too, "Even though I'm not the first girl you proposed to," the crowd hushed down again, "I'll always come home to you, Wally."

The crowd fussed over the couple but Wally couldn't pay attention to them anymore. He pulled her hand towards him and dipped her on the spot. He leaned down and asked, "Can I kiss you now?"

Artemis chuckled, "I haven't said 'I do'."

Wally smirked, "You just did." He leaned down and claimed her lips. Their friends and family cheered them on as Wally deepened the kiss. There were a few tears shed by Paula, but Jade helped her wipe them away as they hugged each other for Artemis' happiness. Mary West saw this and it resulted in her own tears. Both Rudy and Iris hugged her as they smiled at the couple.

Oliver coughed, waiting for the couple to cease their kissing. It took him another two more coughs before Artemis started laughing and Wally had to pull away. "Do you need another minute?"

Wally turned to Artemis with a devious smirk. Artemis quickly shook her head, "No." She watched Wally pout and she squeezed his arm. She leaned in and whispered, "We have all night, babe.

Oliver coughed again, obviously displeased he had been the only one to hear that among their guests. Wally pulled up Artemis and they stood before him, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He narrowed his eyes at Wally before adding, "but you already kissed the bride."

Their guests chuckled and Wally leaned in to steal another kiss from Artemis.


End file.
